Z
__FORCETOC__ Background Z was born in the Cerrado in Brazil to Maria Galhardos and Kamenwati el-Shamy. Her father abandoned the two when he found out that Maria was pregnant, because he wasn’t up for the commitment of raising a child. Maria was heart-broken and bitter, but she still wanted to raise her child, so she raised Z to be strong and independent and wouldn’t make foolish choices like she did. Z’s mother was one of the best assassins of her time, and after leaving the HQ, she wanted Z to continue on her legacy. She raised Z in the middle of the Cerrado, where she trained her in the open fields. She taught her the entire history of assassins, as well as teaching her a myriad of fighting techniques, how to cast illusions, etc. She also taught her things that weren’t even taught in the Academy, like all of the pressure points in the human and mage bodies, as well as the history of certain other species like the Aboscillix, and even helped her to create her weapon(s) Soleil and Luna without the help of the Academy. Z was a diligent student, and even in her downtime she studied and trained. By the time she was 11 she could already speak fluent Portuguese (her native language), English, Spanish, and French. By the time she was 12, she decided that she wanted to go to the Academy so that she could learn to work on a team with others and how to socialize with other people her age, because up to that point she had really only socialized with her mother. Even though her mother was at first reluctant to let her, she eventually convinced her to let her go. When she first joined, she had people refer to her “Z” and never told them her last name because she didn’t want people crowding her just because she was the daughter of the infamous Maria Galhardos. Upon finishing the entry exams and becoming a student at the Academy, there unfortunately wasn’t any room for her on a team, and she was put in a room by herself, so at first she just studied and barely interacted with anybody. Everyone also thought she was weird because they, thinking she was a boy, found it odd that she was in the girl’s dorms. Finally, after two months and not learning anything that she didn’t already know or meeting anyone, she went to the headmaster’s (Grimmrod’s) office and demanded she be put on a team. Grimmrod admired the fact that she was so assertive and told her she could fill in the newly opened spot on Team 784, which she took gladly. This is how she came to meet Bracket and Yoru, and how she made her first real friends. She enjoyed her time with them, however when she met Alcander (who still practiced with the other two), she was less than happy because he kept making snide remarks at her. The two were always at each other’s throats, but she tried not to physically fight him too much for fear that people would find out she was a girl. She hadn’t intended it, but she preferred everyone thinking she was a boy because it supported her tough exterior. She didn’t want everyone thinking she was weak just because she was a girl, but unfortunately Bracket found out after piecing things together as she started to get older. He “confronted” her about it after an accident when she fell on him, and she confirmed his suspicions but told him to keep quiet. She found out later that Yoru had known since he had met her, he just didn’t say anything because he didn’t feel like he had to. She was very unhappy when Alcander found out, after she had gotten into a fight with a few boys from a higher class. She had handed their asses to them, but she had gotten pretty beat up in the process. When Alcander found her, she told him she had been training, and he helped her to the infirmary, where she had to take off her jacket to get healed and he ended up noticing she had… “matured”. After that things got a bit awkward and she noticed he wasn’t as harsh as he was before. Sure they got into little tiffs here and there but it wasn’t the same. She eventually realized that she missed all those fights she had with him, and that she just wanted to be friends again, so after a few really awkward conversations, the two made up. Just as well, as the two got older, she realized that she had grown to like him over the years, and, much to her dismay, she had ended up falling in love with him. The two eventually started dating, but when she was 17, she received news that an attack had been made at her home in Brazil, and she was told by Grimmrod that her mother was reported missing. She went back home for a few days by herself and tried to cope with the fact that the most important person in her life was gone, unable to deal with the fact that there was nothing she could do. After a lot of thinking, she decided that she was not going to just leave her mother’s disappearance at that, and that she would go looking for her. She knew her mother wasn’t dead, and after talking it over with Grimmrod upon returning to the Academy, she was allowed to leave and to explore where she needed. As much as she hated it, she broke up with Alcander because she didn’t want to leave him tied down and always worried about her, as well as just putting a strain on their relationship. She hated having to do it, but she knew it had to be done, and after saying her final goodbyes, she headed first for the outskirts of Dimension-2, which is where some Relentless and other rogue mage colonies reside. She found out from a few Rouges that a lot of assassins had gone missing and that they were somehow connected to the Divine Imperior. Z knew it was dangerous, but she tried to get into Dimension-3 to find out if this was true. Unfortunately, to travel to and stay in Dimension-3, you have to be a mage or a disembodied soul because Dimension-3 was where all souls of the dead were sent, and a physical body can’t survive. Z, desperately wanting to find out what had happened to her mother, opened up the portal and, using up almost all of her energy, separated her soul and body and went to the next dimension. However, since she was a mage, her soul changed into its mage form, so she was able to continue traveling between dimensions afterwards. Unfortunately, the amount of energy she used attracted attention from the HQ, and what was even worse was that Team 784 was sent to investigate, so it was Alcander who found her lifeless physical body. She witnessed this happening, but she had used too much of her energy for her to go back fast enough to tell them she was still “alive”. She never got the chance afterwards because she had found the information she needed and was unable to leave Dimension-3 at the time. Appearance Z is about 173 cm (around 68 in) tall and has golden brown skin and vibrant yellow eyes. She has short brown hair with two lighter pieces in the front that frame her face, normally with a portioned ponytail in the back and evened out fringe. As a child, everyone thought she was a boy because of her less feminine loooking face and her masculine behavior, and the fact that she had the figure of a boy up until she was around 14-15 didn't help much. She also parted her bangs in the middle back then, but changed it once she she got older. She is never seen in an assassins uniform because she never officially became one, so she normally wears outdoor clothing of some kind with her knee high boots and trademark gloves that go up to her shoulders. In hot climates, she will stick to wearing a tank top and shorts, but in colder climates she wears a black jacket and pants that tuck into her boots. Her scarf is something that she occasionally wears, but it doesn't serve much of a purpose to her because it will sometimes get in the way. Many have said that she looks exactly like her mother, the only differences being her slightly darker skin and her more angled eyes, but for the most part they look like carbon copies. Personality Z, just as her mother had raised her to be, is a very independant individual who doesn't take sh*t from anybody. She always has a witty comeback prepared for any insult that might be hurled her way, but she is not a rude person. She is very polite and respectful, and is anything but ignorant when it comes to respecting others cultures. She is very level-headed and hates it when her time is wasted, and no matter what situation she's in, you can always trust that she knows what she's doing and will always be right. Her skills of survivial are phenomenal, having made her way through 3 dimensions on her own without getting into any trouble or ever having to call for help. She is a very quick thinker and can think up ways out of most situations with little to no trouble or effort, however, if there ever arose such a problem that she would need help, she isn't the kind of person to have much trouble asking for it. One of Z's main flaws is that she has a problem with holding grudges, a prime example being her feelings towards her father, regardless of how many times her mother told her not to be so mad at him. This is also the reason why Z always had an underlying fear when she began dating Alcander that he might do the same thing and leave her, which always made her even mroe nervous around him. Abilities Z has a myriad of skills and is all around an amazing assassin, but she doesn't have a particular specialty. She spent the majority of her time in the Academy working on improving all of her abilities as much as she could, so she has about the same level of skill in every category. Also, with the help of her mother, she was able to give herself the Apira eyes, which she did not have. Her weapons are her two blades, Soleil, which is a circlar blade with spokes going around it to resemble the sun, and Luna, which is a somewhat semi-circular blade that looks like the crescent moon, each with a handle that ruuns throgh their center. Soleil is her main offense weapon, while Luna she normally uses to get out of dangerous situations, because Luna can easily latch onto things and allow her to scale up mountains or latch onto the sides of Relentless. She does not have a gratia, however she can emit temporary fields of light and dark from Soleil and Luna, respectively. Soleil can send out a bright flash of light as a means to stun enemies or provide a moment for escape, and Luna can emit a field that casts a shadown over every thing, making it either pitch black or resembling night. Anyone on the outside of the field will only see a large dome of black. Z, having never become an official assassin, doesn't have a rank, but her assumed ranking would be an A-rank or a close S-rank, putting her unofficial status at an offense/defense, A-ranked, motley. Relationships Family Maria Galhardos Maria is one of the most important people in Z's life, and they have a very strong mother/daughter bond. Having been raised by her mother seperated from the majority of human contact, Z relied primarily on Maria, as the two were really all the other had. They spent every moment of the first 12 years of Z's life together, and Maria was also the one that would encourage Z to work hard at everything she did. Maria was the sole inspiration Z had for joining the Academy and doing well, and after her disappearance, Z was left bereft. She had never thought about her mother not being there, and even though everyone told her that she was most likely dead, Z would not give up hope. Just like Alcander with Z (later on of course), Z knew her mother was still alive, and she knew that she was the only one that could find her, which is why she left the Academy in favor of looking for her. Kamenwati Z does have some issues when it comes to the subject about how she feels about her father. She has the flaw of holding a grudge, and unfortunately her bitterness towards her father has always been somehwat of a problem for her, even making her mother exasperated because of how much she would berate him when he wasn't even there. On many occasions, like when Alcander asked her about it, she said that she despised him, and she could never understand how her mother cold have loved him, but she has always felt unsure about how she truly felt. Before she left on the search for her mother, she attemtped to meet her father, so that she could be judgemental of him based on his personality, not his actions. Initially, he was surprised by her finding him, as well as the reason of why she came (to inform him about her mother's disappearance), but he tried to be hospitable, and the two managed to get along. But still to this day Z has not forgiven her father for what he did to her mother, and she has never referred to him as "Father", instead opting to call him by his name "Kamenwati". Friends Alcander Panagaris When Z first met Alcander, she absolutely loathed him, and the two were always fighting whenever they saw each other. She hated how self-absorbed he was and how much better than her he thought he was, but all of this changed after he found her after a fight she had one day. A group of boys picked a fight with her and she beat the crap out of them, but she was left pretty beaten, and Alcander put their differences aside for a little bit and carried her to the infirmary, which is when he found out that she was actually a girl. After that the two got a bit awkward around the other, but they eventually made peace with each other so that they could start anew. After a while Z realized that she was starting to feel different about Alcander, especialy since he was starting to act nicer around her. After many awkward occurences and some help from Bracket, the two began dating, lasting until they were around 17 when Z left to find her mother. Z, even though she told Alcander otherwise, really is in love with him, and it's because she is that she breaks it off with him so he's not so tied down. She was devastated when she had to do it, and afterwards whenever she would communicate with everyone, she could never bring herself to talk with Alcander, no matter how much she desperately wanted to do so. The Sodality Z was a pretty big member of the sodality, but when the whole group was together she would normally spend it with either Christophe or Alcander. Z and Christophe, being the msot diligent students out of the whole group, would study almost all the time, so they would work together to make i teasier when everyone was together. These were probably Z's closest friends, so she would either be by herself or with them, although she would ''occasionally ''hang out with others from her classes, but only if it was required.